impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yin (second)
Yin is a mission found in . It is the last mission of the Shang Dynasty. Briefing Goals * Tumulus must be built * 80 people in Humble Compound or better * 4 Menagerie Animal Types Required Summary In the last missions of the Shang Dynasty, you return to Yin to build a Tumulus and improve the Elite Housing. This mission also introduces a new mission goal: Menagerie Animals. When you start the mission, you'll see that the city is exactly as you left it previously. However, some trading changes mean that raw materials are no longer a viable source of income. Use the opportunity to change some trading posts and place trading posts for new cities that are now trading with you, such as Panlongcheng. If trade with Baoji was not established previously, they will automatically ally with you at the start of the mission and begin trading. Assuming you have planned ahead, there should be a lot of unemployment in this city, which is ripe for picking to build the monument. The Tumulus builds in much the same way that the Pyramids in were built, with some changes: the burial provisions needed for the monument are placed into the monument as part of the building phase, rather than being goods added through game options. The game will request the burial provisions in a certain order, so make sure that a Warehouse is constructed to "get" the required goods, as a monument area should not be connected to the rest of the city. The monument requires Ceramics, Bronzeware and Silk: once the required level of goods have been provided, the labourers will cover up the tomb with dirt in various levels. While the monument is progressing, focus on the other goals. To reach a Humble Compound, you must provide access to an Acupuncturist's Clinic and four food types. Unfortunately, the fourth food type must be sorted via importation, although Rice can be imported in moderate quantity from your new town: Panlongcheng will also send you a Tiger, which will provide one of the Menagerie Animals needed. You can get a further two animals right from the city area itself: please Nu Wa by sending her gifts to get her to Exalted, which will summon her to the city. Once in the city, send her to capture a Panda and a Pheasant from the map, providing two further animals. However, you won't get a foreign emmisary in the city to get the fourth: to get the fourth, you will have to trade animals. Note that there are three climates: arid (desert), temperate and humid. Each climate has three animals associated with it: * Arid climates have Vultures, Gobi Bears and Saiga Antelopes * Temperate climates have Pandas, Pheasants and Salamanders * Humid climates have Wild Pigs, Tigers and Crocodiles. To get an animal from a city, you need to send an animal to a city which does not have that animal associated with them. For example, if you wanted to get another animal from Panlongcheng, you should send them a Pheasant or a Panda. Once you have sent them one of these, they will send you an animal that you don't have. You do not need to request the animal from Panlongcheng: however, there is no point trying to get an alternative animal from temperate cities (all but Panlongcheng and the Nomad Camps), since the request will be ignored. Once all four animals are in the city, it's a matter of waiting until the monument is complete to win the mission. Be aware that troops will be requested to defend Baoji: do not send all your troops to defend the city, as this will trigger invasions from rivals, since they believe your city to be "weak". There is also a late invasion from the Nomad Camps, which should be easy to defeat with a couple of forts and some towers. Once this mission is complete, the Shang Dynasty will also be finished! 13